


Don’t make me do this

by winterbombyourface



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbombyourface/pseuds/winterbombyourface
Summary: This is an original work with just a thought. Possible for a book. Please leave thoughts and constructive criticism. Thank you.





	Don’t make me do this

The rain pounded on the metal roof as tears rolled down his face. The dirt dug into his knees as he contemplated his options. The hot metal from the recently shot gun burned into his temple. “You know what we want. We know you can do it.” The Italian stated with confidence in his voice. “This man killed your friend and you still won’t pull the trigger. Where are your balls?? I thought you did this for a living,” his lackey ranted as he jumped around the room with amusement. Tears continued to fall as he thought of his past. His only mistake was allowing this men to find him. How could he be so careless? His worst fears regurgitated to the front of the mind that he had spent so much time ignoring. There was no other choice, no where to go. Everyone has to face who they are but he had never wanted to face it like this. He was a killer but why was this so hard?


End file.
